Computing devices are sometimes configured with wireless communication capability. Smart phones and tablet computers, for example, may include a near field communication (NFC) antenna for establishing radio communication with another NFC-enabled device. To establish the radio communication, the areas of the devices having the NFC antenna usually must touch or be brought into close proximity.